


The Right Mistakes

by chadleymacguff



Series: Heart of Gold [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn’t spoken, well at least face to face, in almost two months. Derek was just doing the school and work thing, he hardly even went out with Isaac. He just wasn’t interested in doing anything that was a major distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> thanks about to my beta Reyne (stereks)! couldn't have done it without you.

**_It would be nice if you would return at least ONE of my phone calls.  
 – Stiles_ **

Derek crumpled the note that was left under his windshield wiper in his hand and opened the door, tossing it somewhere in the backseat. He wasn’t quite sure if he was avoiding Stiles or not just yet but it was safe to assume he’d gotten that impression.

They hadn’t spoken, well at least face to face, in almost two months. Derek was just doing the school and work thing, he hardly even went out with Isaac. He just wasn’t interested in doing anything that was a major distraction. As much as he loved Isaac and his wacky antics, he knew it was only a matter of time before his bar hopping or partying crossed paths with Stiles or one of his friends. He didn’t want to take that risk.

Ever since the frat party he’s been keeping his distance. It was better for the both of him if he did anyway. Derek had gone over the scenario multiple times in his head and every time he’d come to the conclusion that he’d made the right decision and there was no changing his mind about it. He had to take this stance. If he didn’t he’d find some way of rationalizing ‘running’ into Stiles somewhere on campus. Something he’d avoided doing for weeks now.

Derek felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket. It was his calendar reminding him of his appointment he had with “The Dentist” in half an hour.

_Shit. If I’m going to make it in time, I better leave now. That guy is really into punctuality._

\--

Stiles could be an adult about this. He was practical. He and Derek were friends or whatever. What’s a little distance between friends right? With the amount of time he spent trying to convince himself that Derek cutting himself out of his life was a good thing, you’d think he’d believe it by now.

_It’s been exactly nine weeks. If he was going to call or come by or god forbid, be home whenever you stop by, he would by now._

School work was always Stiles’ best distraction anyway. He just threw himself into his coursework and was pretty much passing every class with perfect marks. All except psych. For some reason he was pulling between an A and B. His professor kept noting that all of his psych evaluations were spot on except that they had nothing to do with the subject he was given to evaluate.

Scott and Lydia tried multiple times to get Stiles out of his dorm room but he didn’t want to go. They always tried to lure him with the fact that Derek might possibly be at any of these frat parties that they were going to, but he still never went. Stiles would rather spend his night with his Spanish book, perfecting the trill of his R’s . It was a better use of his time anyway.

In the middle of one of Stiles major study sessions he heard his phone from across the room. At first he ignored it because Scott was the worst when it came to drunk texting. But after several vibrations over the span of an hour, he decided to answer. Stiles swore that if he wasn’t dating Allison, he would probably harass her instead of him. But alas they were, so he became the focus of his drunken antics.

_Scott should really start hanging out with Isaac. Those two would have a lot in common. Maybe they could have a competition to see who can kill the most brain cells._

**[5 NEW MESSAGES]**

“Oh god.”

**Scott:  
DUUUUUUUDE YOU ARE MISSING OUT MAAN**

_Doubt it._

**Scott:  
I THINK I JUST SAW DEREK**

**Scott:  
DUDE! DEREK IS HERE!**

**Scott:  
SHULD I GO TALK TO HIM?**

“I hope to god he didn’t go talk to him. That’s the last thing I need right now.”

Stiles scrolled down to read the last text message, letting out a sigh of relief.

**Scott:  
NEVERMIND. IT WUZ SUM OTTER GUUY IN A LEATHUR JACKE**

Stiles had to assume that he was hammered during the last one. Scott only misspelled and left off letters when he was really out of it. He took a seat back at his desk with his phone to his right. With Scott in his condition, he might have to go pick him up from wherever he was.

Scribbling into a notebook, Stiles let his mind wander. What if he did run into Derek, would he want Scott to say something? No, he would have kicked himself for not going. There would always be that missed opportunity to see Derek even for a brief moment.

_You can’t think like that Stiles. You need to be focused on your verb conjugations._

He pressed two fingers to his temple and started in on his active verbs. His phone buzzed again. It was Allison this time, asking him to pick up Scott before he gets arrested for peeing in a mailbox.

\--

Derek stood on the corner adjusting band on his watch. It didn’t fit right and it irritated his wrist but it was a present, so he felt obligated to wear it from time to time. He only wore it on days when he had to see Peter.

It was rare that he’d meet Peter outside of his house but not unheard of. Every once in a while he would make an appointment with Derek to go out to dinner on the third Friday of every month. It was a tradition he had with his husband when he was still alive. Every month they would have dinner at their favorite restaurant in town and have the cheesecake for dessert.

Derek wasn’t too keen on the idea. Something about it felt like he was taking his place or being used as a place holder for the memory of Peter’s dead husband, but it was whatever the client wanted.

Peter arrived a good ten minutes early like he always did. He was a stickler for being on time. His car stopped in front of the restaurant slowly. The black paint shining in the pale yellow glow cast from the street light overhead. His car was perfectly clean, as if he’d gotten it washed for the occasion.

Derek thought back to all of the things in Peter’s house. How they were all perfectly aligned without a speck of dust or scratch on them. There was something almost neurotic about the way he kept all of his things. He could think back to a time when he’d forgotten to put a book back in its proper place and Peter freaked. Peter explained to him that Chris was always the one that cleaned and took care of everything, so after he was gone the job fell to him. He didn’t mind it. It was something that almost kept his spirit alive in the empty hallways of his house.

Peter stepped out of the car, his shoes polished to perfection. Even in the darkness they had a sheen to them that demanded attention. Derek noticed he slicked his hair back, contrary to its usual messy bedhead appearance. Peter had gone all out. Something about his meticulous attention to all the little details made Derek worry a bit. Sure he was always particular about the way he dressed and how he kept his things but never like this. This was the first time he’d seen him look like this outside of old photographs.

Peter handed the valet his keys and took a ticket from him. He walked over to Derek and clapped a hand on side of his arm, leaning in to press a swift kiss on his lips.

“How do I look?” He said with a smile.

Derek blinked numerous times, his eyes swirling over the well-dressed man in front of him. The two of them were almost the same height. Derek had a few inches on him so he was looking down into Peter’s blue eyes, wide and waiting for an answer. Searching for some response that he didn’t look like a fool for taking such an interest in what he looked like for their date of sorts.

“I was thinking it might be a bit much.” Peter was a bit panicked that he’d gone overboard in trying to impress.

His lips pulled into a smile, his eyes eclipsed downward looking into him.

“You look fine.”

The two made their way to the host that quickly seated them at their reserved spot. Their table was always in the center of the restaurant. Peter said that it was the very spot that he and Chris had their first date. The nostalgia was almost too much for Derek to handle. The way that Peter would romantically reminisce about all the times they’d come to the place and look into each other’s eyes and say how much they loved one another.

Derek didn’t like to think about those kinds of things, especially when he was working. It was distracting and it made him uncomfortable. Being too familiar, like he was with Peter, wasn’t what he was supposed to let happen. He was a client and he was to keep a certain level of distance between them but somehow Peter found a way into his life. Peter had even convinced him to give him his real name. Something that if got back to Duncan, he’d probably be cut loose from the business.

The food had come and gone. Now Derek was saying his goodbye’s to Peter and walking him to his car. These excursions of theirs didn’t last long and always ended with them parting ways. Peter would lean in to plant a kiss on Derek’s cheek, slipping his payment into his jacket pocket unnoticed. He’d wave goodbye and climb into his car, disappearing down the street.

Derek was still wondering what made tonight’s meeting so special that he’d dress so nicely. There was also the way he kept talking about Chris throughout dinner. Not that it bothered Derek, it was just out of character.

He adjusted the collar of his jacket, rubbing a sore spot on his neck from working out too hard the previous day. Derek looked up across to street and saw him, Stiles.

_Shit. How long has he been standing there? Fuck. If I can see him, I know he can see me. Okay don’t panic. Escape plan. Gotta make a plan of action to get the hell out of here before he comes over._

None of Derek irrational fears were necessary. Stiles simply pushed off of the wall he was leaning on and walked into the bar. Derek was a bit surprised. He was expecting something. Getting the brush off, that wasn’t like Stiles at all.

He pulled out his cellphone to wait for some kind of angry text or passive aggressive message that Stiles was upset but he just stared at a blank screen. His finger hovered over the call button with Stiles’ number loaded in to dial. It wasn’t until after he watched him walk out with Erica and few of her friends that he abandoned the idea and walked around the corner to his car, a hollow sensation burning in his chest.

\--

He saw him and Stiles knew that Derek saw him too but he didn’t have time to deal with his physical and emotional unavailability. Tonight wasn’t about Derek. Tonight was about Erica.

Erica had convinced him to come out with her and some girlfriends for a drink. She knew that he’d been cooped up in his dorm room for the past couple of weeks doing extra assignments to boost his already perfect grades. Only reason he agreed is because she told him it was her birthday. Later he came to find out it was just a ploy to get him out of his dorm.

Stiles was only standing outside because he needed to get some air. Being around all of those people was kind of a culture shock after spending so much time alone. He wasn’t expecting to spot Derek across the street with some guy, coming out of a restaurant. If he was going to admit how he was feeling, he’d have to say he was irritated. More than irritated. He was hoping that Derek could read the look of disdain from across the street or at least feel his seething rage. Stiles could see Derek noticing him from across the street. Without saying anything, he promptly turned on the balls of his feet and walked back into the bar. He didn’t have time for Derek and his excuses tonight.

He walked into the bar, the clanking of glasses and beer bottles chiming in his ears. The music playing in the background while sports played on the tv screens.

“Stiles! There you are!” Erica nearly toppled him over with a hug. She held a beer in one hand that she desperately tried to keep from spilling. “I was wondering where you got off to.”

Stiles unhooked her arms from around his neck and gave her an awkward smile. She’d clearly been drinking a lot the fifteen minutes he was gone. It was kind of impressive on how fast she could get herself in such an inebriated state.

“I was just outside getting some air. This is all a little much.” He said, waving a hand to gesture to all the people around him.

“Let’s do shots then!”

Before Stiles could respond, he was being pulled over to the bar where the bartender was already pouring the shots. Erica grabbed a glass and held it up to his face. Stiles was apprehensive to say the least about doing shots, especially since he was underage and didn’t really drink, but there was something inside of him that gave him that extra nerve.

“What the hell right?”

He knocked the tequila back, feeling the burning sensation in his throat. Stiles could help but contort his face in a pose that made Erica laugh.

“Are they always that strong?”

“They get better after the first three.” She said handing him another.

After about ten minutes, Stiles was feeling pretty great. Everything had a new sort of fascination to it. All the people seemed friendlier, all his worrying about school work seemed frivolous, and who gave two shits about Derek Hale and his weird brooding. Even his dancing improved.

Erica and her friends were ready for a change of venue. The four of them stepped out of the door, Stiles in the middle with his arms slung around Erica and her friend Lacie’s necks.

From the corner of his eye he could still see Derek standing on the sidewalk across the street. There was a tiny part of Stiles that wanted to go over and talk to him cause, hey he’s drunk and talking to people you have a problem with always seems like a good idea when you’re drunk. But no matter how dominant that part of his mind was, there was another portion that just wanted him to revel in his mistakes. The best thing he could do right now was to show Derek how happy and better off he was without him in his life.

With Erica leading his path, Stiles was definitely on his way to forgetting about the sour faced man giving him the evil eye from opposing side of the street. Hell, if he drank anymore he’d probably forget his own name.

\--

_12:30 I’ve been sitting here for a least an hour. I should probably get out of this car at some point. Yes. Definitely need to get out of this car._

Derek was sitting in the parking lot of Stiles’ dorm. It was relatively close to his apartment and if he needed a quick getaway it was better to drive than to walk across campus. He was trying to think of what he would say when he finally got up to his room. What he might say to Stiles about what he was doing at the restaurant and why he’d been unreachable. More than unreachable. Derek was being down right illusive.

_1:30 I should really get out now._

He gripped his hand around the latch to open the door and that’s when he saw them. Erica and Stiles walking across the parking lot. He slumped down in his seat so that they couldn’t see him. That was the last thing he wanted. For Stiles to think that he was suddenly stalking him. Derek watched the two of them walk or stumble really, over to the entrance to the dorms, laughing the entire time.

Derek stared at the clock.

2:00 he thought, clicking his keys in the ignition.

\--

Stiles helped Erica stumble her way up the stairs to his room. He didn’t live in a co-ed dorm but it was fine because he was friends with the RA. As long as he didn’t make a bunch of noise, things were cool. Per usual, Scott was out and he had the room all to himself, which was good because he really didn’t have an interest in sharing a bed with Erica. He made that mistake once before. Turns out, Erica was stingy with the covers and had the tendency to kick. Not what you look for in someone you share a bed with.

He pulled out his keys and turned them in the lock, shushing the giggling girl. Stiles shoved her into the room, trying to make as little commotion as possible. The first thing she did upon entering the tiny dorm room was stumble over his hamper and spill out all his dirty underwear. Erica laughed at the funny cartoon designs on most of them.

“You still wear captain planet underwear? I didn’t even know they made these anymore!”

Her laughter was getting more obnoxious.

“Ha. Ha. Okay give me those.” He snatched the briefs out of her hand and shoved the rest into the wicker basket, placing it back in its rightful place by the wall.

“No need to get defensive captain.”

Erica’s chuckling was starting to annoy him. He walked over to his desk and reached under to pull out two bottles of water. Stiles was fairly sober at this point so his job became babysitting the drunk. He handed her the water and walked her over to his bed, putting the trash can next to her in case she had to puke sometime during the night.

Stiles snapped the top off the bottle and took a swig. He pressed two fingers on the blinds the overlooked the parking lot.

“I guess he left…” he whispered to himself.

“What?”

He pulled his fingers out, letting the blinds snapping together with a metallic clap.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

Erica mumbled something that he couldn’t make out. He wasn’t even sure he cared enough to try, so he didn’t. Stiles opened his dresser and tossed an oversized t-shirt to Erica.

“You can wear that.”

She pulled the sequined top over her head almost toppling over onto the floor. Stiles rolled his eyes as he tugged on his favorite t-shirt. An old thing from when he was a kid that miraculously still fit. He never had the heart to throw it away. Stiles couldn’t even remember where he’d gotten it from, but it was nice and comfy and smelled like home.

“Hey Stiles, how come you don’t have a girlfriend.” Erica asked, pulling the comforter over her shoulder. “I mean you’re a really great guy. I know tons of girls that would just love you.”

Stiles spun his desk chair around and clicked on his laptop.

“I don’t know. It’s never really crossed my mind before. I’m just not interested in girls I guess.”

“Oh. OH. I get what you mean.”

“NO. It’s not that. I like girls, I mean, I’m just not interested in anyone right now. I’ve got other things on my mind right now. Besides, I wouldn’t know how to make a relationship work.”

His voice trailed off. The next thing Stiles heard was Erica snoring into his pillow. He didn’t mind that she wasn’t really listening. Perhaps it was better that she wasn’t, it wasn’t like she was going to remember the conversation anyway.

Stiles clicked through his emails, deleting all the spam and old messages until he came across the one Scott sent him a few months back, the one about the escort service. The one that led him back to Derek. He snapped the laptop shut, throwing himself onto the bed on the opposing side of the room. Stiles stared up at the ceiling fan, his hands under his head.

_Stupid fucking Derek._

\--

“So how does this work? Do I call you later or what?”

Derek shrugged on his jacket, trying his best not to look at the naïve boy that had just paid him for sex. Basic sex at that.

“Only if you want another appointment. That’s how this works.” He said shooting him a smile.

Derek turned and walked towards the door hoping that he wouldn’t call. Nothing was worse than a clingy client. Plus he had his hands full anyway with all of his regulars. He only took this job as a favor to Duncan.

He turned the door knob taking in a huge breath.

_I hope for the love of god I don’t run into Stiles._

Derek knew he ran the risk of running into Stiles whenever he came on campus but this was especially dangerous. He’d taken a client in Stiles’ building and on the same floor no less. Derek was hoping that he remembered his schedule well enough as to where he’d be out of bumping into range. He sauntered down the hallway with his sunglasses on. It was the best way not to draw attention to himself. As long as he looked forward and kept moving he was in the clear. Just as he got to the end of the hall, he turned the corner.

“Derek?”

_Shit._

_\--_

“Derek what are you doing here?”

“Uh, you know. Just taking a stroll.” He mimed walking leisurely through the park with an innocent look on his face.

“In my dorm Derek?”

His eyes were fixated pensively on Derek, looking for an answer. Stiles knew that if he stares long and hard enough at him, he’d eventually crack.

“If you wanted to talk you don’t have to sneak around. I saw you in the parking lot the other night too.”

Stiles pulled out his keys turning them into the lock. As he was pushing the door open, Derek’s young client happened down the hallway. Someone that Stiles recognized as sophomore, Danny Mahealani. He didn’t know much about him other than he was a nice guy.

“Oh. I’m so glad I caught you!” He said with a wide smile. “You forgot your cellphone. It’s buzzed like five times already.” He said handing it off and jogging down the hall.

Derek slowly turned his head to an irate Stiles pulling him into his room.

“What the hell was that?”

“Well…”

Stiles threw his hands in the air with defeat.

“Whatever Derek. Do whatever you want. I don’t care anymore.”

Derek didn’t say anything. He just stood there in the center of the room waiting for Stiles to say something or at least look at him.

“You know, I actually thought you came here to talk to me but it turns out I’m just in route from one of your clients. I guess the only way to get time with you is to schedule an appointment with a set fee. So how much is this going to cost me Derek?”

He pulled out his wallet for emphasis.

“I’m a little light this month you have to excuse me if I just pay for the basics.”

“That’s my fucking job not recreation!”

Stiles could see Derek clench his fist. It was the only emotion that he could read off of him. His face was blank as if to calm a fury from exploding from his chest.

“Well, you’re with Erica now. It doesn’t really matter what I do or who I have sex with, even if it was for fun.”

Stiles felt his jaw drop open but no words would come out. Derek shifted uncomfortably, readjusting his collar.

“Where the hell did you get that impression?” Stiles said finally.

Derek sat down on Stiles’ bed. He could tell that it was his from the bed sheets. Stiles had always been really into superheroes to it wasn’t a surprised that he had a batman comforter. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over the side of the bed, extending his arms backwards to prop himself up.

“I saw you two at that party a few months ago and again the other day.”

Stiles scratched the side of his head trying to recall the events that he was referring to.

“OH! No. No no no no. I’m not seeing Erica. She’s just been really cool and trying to get me to be social since I spend so much time in here studying.”

Derek cocked his head to the side.

“But I saw you bring her up here.”

“She just crashes here sometimes since Scott is hardly ever around.”

“Oh.”

Derek wiped his hands on his jeans. He was starting to feel really embarrassed for all the stupid things he was thinking about Stiles before.

Stiles slid his computer chair closer to his bed, closing the distance between them. He stopped when his knee hit the edge right between Derek’s legs.

“There is no one else Derek. I don’t know if there ever will be.”

Derek could feel himself blushing. He couldn’t look Stiles in the eyes. He just fiddled with his hands trying not to say something stupid or look like a kid with a school yard crush.

“Ya know,” He paused to glance up at the boy eagerly awaiting the rest of his sentence. “You were my first. Kiss that is.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He replied sheepishly.

“Weren’t you like, sixteen or something?” Stiles joked.

“Hey! Don’t rub it in.”

Derek pushed Stiles back a few inches. Stiles gasped and jumped on top of him. He straddled Derek’s legs vigorously poking at his soft spots. It may have been years since they were kids, but Stiles still knew where his tickle spots were.

“Stiles! Stop it! You know I’m ticklish!”

Derek grabbed his arms and flipped him over, landing on top of him. He looked into Stiles’ honey colored eyes, an innocence and wonder held deep inside. Stiles visibly wet his lips, his breathing becoming more erratic and wispy. Derek closed some of the space between their lips, his eyes lids dropping slightly.

He stopped just an inch short of Stiles. The two of them could feel his phone buzzing in his front pocket. It rang more than once so Derek knew that it had to be another appointment.

Derek bit his lip slightly. “I have to—“

“Go. Yeah, I get it.”

Stiles pulled back possession of his arms as Derek stood up, grabbing his jacket.

“I’ll call you later or something.” He said pulled the door closed behind him.

Stiles sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

“No you won’t.” He said quietly to an empty room.

\--

It had been a few days since he’d talked to Derek and Stiles wasn’t feeling all that great. He’d been going to class and doing all the usual things he normally did but there was something off that he couldn’t place. Even getting an A on his psychology test, his hardest class, couldn’t lift his spirits.

Stiles stumbled into his dorm room around noon. He decided he would just skip his afternoon classes. He wasn’t going to be paying attention anyway so what was the point. To his surprise Scott was there, sorting through his laundry.

“Look who’s finally come back the ole drinkin hole. What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for my dress clothes. I’m going to dinner with Allison’s parents tonight so I have to look nice.”

“Because they hate you?”

“Exactly.”

Stiles walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of slacks and a button up shirt.

“Here. You can borrow some of mine but you have to pick out your own shoes. I’m not your mother.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” He exclaimed, squeezing the air out of him.

“Okay, let go. You’re crushing me.”

Scott opened the door heading in the direction of the showers for the entire floor. “Oh, that came for you by the way.” Scott said before darting down the hallway.

Stiles must not have been noticing because there was a medium sized brown box sitting on his desk.

TO: Stiles

Was all the package said on it. He had to assume that someone dropped it off since packages rarely came without addresses and never came directly to their rooms. He pulled out the scissors from the desk caddy and cut the tape, pulling open the flaps. Inside was another box, this one came wrapped in festive paper. Yellow with pink polka dots. Stiles couldn’t help but remember similar paper being on a gift when he was a kid.

He looked for a note but there was none attached. Stiles ripped through the paper like a kid at Christmas. He LOVED getting gifts and this was just what he needed to turn his day around. In the box we found nothing but a small stuffed wolf with a card attached to its collar.

**_I know how much you used to love wolves.  
                                                       -D_ **

Stiles looked down at the wolf’s big blue eyes. He couldn’t help but smile. Looking over the collar that was attached he noticed that it was surprisingly similar to a locket his mother had once given him. Something he thought he’d lost years ago. He snapped the locket open to find another same note.

****_I know I’ve been a real dick lately.  
Let me make it up to you by taking you to dinner.  
                                                   -D_

He flopped onto his bed, the wolf tucked between his folded arms. Stiles knew that didn’t have to think twice about it. The expression on his face gave him all the affirmation he needed.

\--

Stiles walked into the restaurant. He couldn’t pronounce the name even if he tried and if he tried he’d most likely butcher it. It was something French so it was unfamiliar. He could feel his palms sweating like crazy and if he wiped them on his pants again he was pretty sure it would soak through to his underwear. Stiles had to have changed clothes at least three times before deciding on his outfit, mainly because it was the only one he had left besides a captain America costume left over from a superhero themed frat party Erica dragged him to a few weeks back.

His eyes darted around the place looking for Derek.

_This was the place he’d told me to meet him so he has to be here somewhere._

Stiles had to admit that there was some lingering part of his mind that thought that this was all some cruel joke and that everything that happened in his dorm a few days ago was just a stress dream/nightmare type thing to fuck with his head. That made sense. Everything that had transpired over the past couple of days was just a horribly cruel hallucination that his mind was playing on him.

Just when Stiles was about ready to turn tail and book it back to his room and hide under his bed in embarrassment for rest of his college life, he spotted him. Derek sitting over at a table near the back. He was tugging at his tie. Stiles couldn’t help but giggle to himself on how cute he looked fidgeting around like a little puppy forced to wear a costume.

He took his time walking over, trying to savor the look of Derek being uncomfortable. It didn’t last long. Derek must have seen him coming from the corner of his eye when he was about two feet away.

Derek lifted his head from his menu to greet Stiles with a big smile. Stiles always loved Derek’s smile. It was brilliant and seemed to just light up his entire face.

“I didn’t think you would actually come.” Derek said shifting in his seat.

Stiles looked puzzled, taking a seat. “Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. You seem to keep giving me chances.”

Stiles just smiled back, adjusting his collar. The two of them sat in silence, looking over the menus for what they wanted to eat. Stiles couldn’t decipher any of the foreign dishes.

“Do you know what you want?” Derek asked placing his menu at the end of the table.

“Uh, I have no idea what any of this mean. I think I see the word burger…”

Derek laughed placing a hand on the side of his face.

“Me and the other guys eat here a lot with Duncan, so I know the menu. I thought it would be kind of fancy and special.”

“Why would it be special?” Stiles asked, still trying to find something edible on the menu.

“Because I quit my job.”

Stiles slapped the tall booklet on the table, shaking the silverware. The patrons of the restaurant all snapped their heads, looking over in his direction.

“Sorry everyone!” He waved apologetically.   
“Why did you quit your job?!” His voice in a hushed roar.

Derek leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t need at anymore. I paid off all my bills and still have some tucked away for a vacation after I graduate. Besides, I could see how it was bothering you.”

“Well, yeah I was a little off put by the whole idea but I’d never ask you to quit.”

“It’s just a job Stiles. It doesn’t really matter.”

Stiles placed his hand over Derek’s giving it a squeeze. It really meant a lot that he would do something like that. Derek wouldn’t tell him that it was specifically because of him but he knew that it was.

Derek leaned in. “Do you want to get out of here and get a burger or something?”

Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head, pulling him into a kiss. It was sweet and hot and passionate. It was everything Stiles wanted ever since Derek walked back into his life.

Derek brushed his palm over the side of Stiles’ face, touching his delicate soft skin. Stiles pulled back to look him in the eyes. They were as beautiful as ever, the dim flickering light from the candles giving them new hues that he could never describe in words other than perfection.

Derek stared back at Stiles, looking for answer in his eyes. Stiles placed another light kiss on his lips.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a good run. I think this is the final chapter in this series. I'm hoping that i've done it justice, especially with how long it has taken me to do it. Who knows, maybe this will spawn a new series that follows it. Thanks to all who've read it and thank you all for your kind words of encouragement to continue.


End file.
